Luring Flynn
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Simone was different?


Title: Luring Flynn

Disclaimer: I do not own The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice, TNT does. I also do not own the song "Can't Fight The Moonlight" LeAnn Rimes does.

Major thanks to my beta, xRavenDollx, you rock!

Author's Note: Short AU one shot of Simone and Flynn. What if Simone was not as she seems?

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Song: Can't Fight The Moonlight-Sung By: LeAnn Rimes

* * *

Flynn Carsen never really believed in vampires or other mythical creatures. However, curiosity began to get the best of him when he dreamed of a beautiful woman calling to him.

So when Charlene and Judson gave him time off from his job at the Metropolitan Public Library, the city he chose was New Orleans (after reading the travel brochure over again after Charlene left his apartment).

What he didn't realize was that he was in for an adventure that would change his life forever.

He had found the woman who had appeared in his dreams. He knew there was something about her that was alluring but couldn't quite put his hand on it. After spending one night he knew wanted her, but she disappeared the next morning.

He searched for her but couldn't find her.

_**Great just my luck, I find the one special person and she leaves me, it happened with Emily, Nicole, Katie, and now Simone.**_

Acting out of character he begins to drink and flirt a lot with whomever.

It had gotten so bad that he passed out in a deserted location; he never thought that someone would find him there.

What seemed like an eternity, he woke up to find he was in a place that was dimly lit.

"Ah good you're awake, I made you some tea."

"What happened?" asked Flynn in a dazed state with monster headache and hangover.

"Well I had sensed you were in trouble and came by to get you. When I found you were drunk beyond belief."

"Wait where am I?"

"My place."

Flynn had a weird look on his face and then he realized; now he know why Simone came out at night and why her face was cold. She was a…

Once Simone had the cup of tea ready she headed over and she said, "Tea?"

Flynn flipped off the backless sofa she had right as she came close to him.

"Aw that's hurtful."

"Well excuse me I just woke up in a vampire's lair. You didn't, you didn't…"

"I don't kill for food. See blood. Check for holes."

Flynn did. While he checked Simone put something else she had planned into motion; tonight she was going make him his.

Just as he was satisfied that he had no puncture marks on his neck he heard a song begin to play. He turned around and his knees nearly buckled.

There was Simone in an enthralling red low cut v-neck dress with a look of lust on her face.

_**What on earth is going on?**_

Then he heard her sing once more.

_Under a lovers' sky_  
_Gonna be with you_  
_And no one's gonna be around_  
_If you think that you won't fall_  
_Well just wait until_  
_Til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight_  
_There's a magical feeling - so right_  
_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_No, you can't fight it_  
_It's gonna get to your heart_

_There's no escape from love_  
_Once a gentle breeze_  
_Weaves it's spell upon your heart_  
_No matter what you think_  
_It won't be too long_  
_Til your in my arms_  
_Underneath the starlight - starlight_  
_We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right_  
_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_No you can't fight it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_The night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try then_  
_You're never gonna win_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight_  
_There's a magical feeling - so right_  
_It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_No, you can't fight it_

_You can try to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
_But you know_  
_Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_No, you can't fight it_  
_It's gonna get to your heart_

What Flynn hadn't realized was that as Simone sang she had walked towards him like she was stalking her prey causing him to walk backwards. It wasn't long before Simone got a hold of him and threw him on her bed like she did the last time.

When the song had ended, Simone whispered in a sultry voice, "You are mine Flynn!"

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Luring Flynn". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
